Super mistake
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: Sometimes even Superman has his superhearing get the better of him. Poor Conner and Roy.


**Don't know why I wrote this but it was something that came to me and I decided to take the risk. To be honest this is the strangest thing I have ever wrote. **

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Sometimes having super hearing gets the better of Superman sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything DC related. **

Superman was walking through the halls of Mount Justice looking for Batman. Green Arrow had told him that the Dark knight was here, and that made sense since the man was in charge of the team. Clark hadn't really been here all that a lot with his clone around here. Don't get him wrong, it's not that he hated Superboy; it's just that he wasn't his son! Superman continued walking when the voice of someone made him stop in his tracks.

"**Guys I said to leave me alone." **

Superboy?

"**Oh come on Conner, you really think we wouldn't have noticed?" **

That sounded like Robin.

"**Yeah, there was no point in hiding it, what with it sticking out-" **

"**Shut up" **

"**Come on Roy, don't tease him." **

It sounded like Red Arrow and Kid Flash were with them too.

He heard Roy laugh. **"I can't help it; he's so easy to tease." **

"**Shut up, I am not!"** yelled Superboy.

"**Oh really so when I do that thing that makes you-" **

"**Shut up" **

Clark didn't know why, but he didn't like how he was harassing Superboy.

"**Oh come on Supey, you're not as bad as Kid Flash when I tease him." **admitted Roy.

"**I-I'm not, and it's your fault the way you corner me and get me when I'm least expecting It." **shouted Kid Flash.

Robin chuckled darkly. **"I don't know, I kind of like it when you and I corner him Red Arrow." **

"**Oh yeah, and we have him begging and whining." **

"**Stop it!"**

_Oh my god. _

Superman couldn't find it in him to move or at least turn off his super hearing.

"**Don't worry Conner, we don't mess with you like we do with Wally, we'll be nicer and gentle." **

"**No,**** now leave me alone!" **

Superman couldn't help but noticed the distress in Superboy's voice.

"**Come on Conner, it will make you feel better."** said Robin.

"**No" **

"**Yeah Supey, everybody does this."** explained Kid Flash.

"**No, everybody does not do this, and neither will I!"** shouted the clone.

"**Yeah you let others do it many time, why are we different?"** asked Red Arrow.

"**That-that's because-" **

"**What are you embarrassed?" **asked Wally.

"**Why, we have already seen you have naked." **stated Red Arrow.

"**Not complete naked!" **

_Holy shit!_

"**You don't have to be embarrassed, you have a pretty sexy-" **

"**Robin shut up! I can take Red Arrow teasing me but not you!" **

"**Can't help it; I like to watch them squirm." **replied Robin.

"**Kind of like how Wally does."**

"**Shut up!"** yelled Wally.

Superman felt his whole face go red. He was starting to get a mental image at the scene he was hearing. _God this is wrong their only kids!_

"**Okay so come on, off with it." **ordered Robin.

Superman's heart dropped to his stomach.

"**NO! I don't want to!" **protested the clone.

"**Looks like we have no choice." **said Wally.

"**Right, I'll hold him down."** announced Red Arrow.

_WHAT!_

"**No let go!" **

"Hey Clark, what's up?" asked Green Arrow walking towards him. "Clark!"

"THERE GOING TO RAPE HIM!" screamed Superman before flying into the walls of the cave leaving Ollie standing there.

"What the hell did I miss?"

Superman burst through the 5th wall of the cave and landed in the room where the boys were at.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON YOU HORMONELY PERVERTS!" screamed the Man of Steel.

The boys stopped frozen, Red Arrow holding Superboy down on the bed with Kid Flash and Robin on either side of them and a med-kit on the bed.

But Superman didn't pay any attention to that, he was glaring daggers at Roy and Superboy could have sworn that they any minute turn into laser beams.

Superboy continued to stare at Superman confused. "What?"

"GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Superman yelled at Roy.

Roy didn't have a time to react before Superman threw him off Conner and straight into a wall.

"Ow, what the hell?!" he yelled.

"What are you-"but Conner didn't have time to finish that sentence before Superman picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" yelled the clone.

The Man of Steel shot a couple of last-minute glares at the three boys before turning out of the room and running into Batman, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel and Green Arrow, who all looked confused. Except Batman that just looked annoyed that Superman put a hole in 5 of the caves walls.

"Bruce I am taking Superboy to the Fortress of Solitude and locking him for protection, if you need me you know how to reach Me." announced Clark.

"What! NO, put me down!" screamed Conner.

Bruce wanted to ask why before Clark yelled to Ollie. "AND CONTROL ROY AND HIS HORMNELL PROBLEMS! SUPERBOY'S NOT EVEN A YEAR OLD!"

And with that the two were gone. The adults walked over to the room where the boys were and found Roy still on the ground confused and the girls looking at Wally and Robin confused who were laughing like mad.

Kaldur walked into the room confused. "What happened here?"

"Don't know all I know is that Conner's leg was badly injured and he was trying to hide it so the boys confronted him." explained M'gann.

Batman walked out of the room mumbling about stupid blue Boy Scout and super hearing.

This was never talked about again.

**The End **


End file.
